As an attaching technique for attaching a substrate and a support through an adhesive layer, for example, PTL 1 discloses a pressing method of inorganic substrates in which a set combined with a laminate material including an inorganic substrate formed of semiconductors or ceramics and an auxiliary material for laminating is installed between a pair of upper and lower heating plates heated to a predetermined temperature in a decompressing press, and after the pair of heating plates is brought into contact with the combined set, at least, a low-pressure load from the start of pressing to 0.05 MPa is applied for 10 seconds or longer.